Project Abstract (External Network Core) Opportunities for scientists to critique and learn from each other?s research, and to sustain ongoing multidisciplinary collaborations and synergies across research groups and studies, can strengthen the rigor of research and accelerate the development of new knowledge. The External Network Core of the Center to Accelerate Population Research in Alzheimer?s (CAPRA) aims to create those opportunities for multidisciplinary collaboration and interaction by developing networks of scientists focused on high-priority topics for policy and healthcare research related to AD/ADRD. Research in this area often takes advantage of the growing collection and greater availability of administrative (e.g., Medicare, Medicaid) and population- based survey data (e.g., the Health and Retirement Study international family of studies) on cognitive function, and other novel data sources in the US and internationally. While these data are becoming more available, their complexity and the speed at which AD/ADRD research is moving creates challenges for using them to address important and timely questions. Development of networks of investigators from different institutions will allow for cross-fertilization, generation of new ideas, and shared learning on how to apply sound methods efficiently. The External Network Core is designed to use as a foundation the ongoing collaborations, expertise, and infrastructure at the University of Michigan and recruit investigators who are junior or transitioning into AD/ADRD research. Within the overarching theme of CAPRA, which is to develop science that informs government and healthcare organization activities that will address the negative effects of dementia on individuals and the population, four external networks will be established, each addressing a critical scientific area: Diffusion of New AD/ADRD Diagnostics and Drugs; End-of-Life Treatment and Care across Systems and Countries; Disparities and Cardiovascular Risk in Dementia; and Quality Prescribing in Alzheimer?s Disease. We will create and sustain these research networks in a cost-effective way by using at-distance on-line and videoconferencing collaboration strategies for regular and ongoing follow-up after initial in-person meetings. The External Network Core will also collaborate closely with and leverage the activities of the CAPRA Research Resources Core for dissemination of ongoing research activities of the External Network members. In addition, the External Network Core will work closely with the Pilot Core to solicit and fund pilot projects from External Network members, especially junior faculty members. The External Network Core will advance science related to the demography, economics and health services research in AD/ADRD by giving investigators, expert and newly joining the field, the benefits of sharing their expertise, opportunities for collaboration and cross-fertilization that stimulate novel and impactful future studies.